Welcome to the Family
by JenCala28
Summary: Remus turned to face his husband. "Your godson is engaged to a Malfoy. He's used to the finer things in life and I, for one, would like to make sure this dinner is not only pleasant, but that he knows we are not peasants." Sirius barked a laugh. "So the truth is, you want to show off for the little bugger!"


"I don't' see why everything has to be so fancy for this dinner, Moony,"

Remus sighed, keeping his gaze focused on the task before him as he set the final crystal glass down on the table. "We've discussed this already several times, Sirius. This is important to Harry. We owe it to him to make this pleasant."

"Pleasant does _not_ equal fancy."

Remus turned to face his husband. "Your godson is engaged to a Malfoy. He's used to the finer things in life and I, for one, would like to make sure this dinner is not only pleasant, but that he knows we are _not_ peasants."

Sirius barked a laugh. "So the truth is, you want to show off for the little bugger!"

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed past Sirius, who was blocking the doorway to the kitchen, and checked the cooker to ensure the roast was cooking perfectly and the vegetables were roasting before he bothered to answer.

"I know we've met with them several times since they began dating and Draco has seemed perfectly fine each time, but I can't forget how much of a nasty little shit he was when I was teaching at Hogwarts, so yes, I wouldn't mind showing off for him just a bit."

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, pushing him back until he was against the counter. "I love it when you get snarky and vengeful."

Remus' chuckles turned into a soft moan as Sirius kissed and bit his way down his neck. "We don't have time for this, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his hips against Remus', his already prominent erection grinding against Remus' hardening cock. "There's always time for _this_."

Sirius licked a trail up the taut cordons of Remus' neck, grinning into his skin as he felt Remus' hands grip his arse, pulling him tighter against him. Their mouths met in a languid kiss, hips seeking friction as they ground against each other. Deepening the kiss, Sirius swallowed Remus' moan as he slipped a hand down the front of Remus' trousers to grasp his firm length.

A _whooshing_ noise came from the sitting room and Remus pulled back quickly at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Hello? Sirius? Remus?"

Sirius pulled his hand from Remus' pants and rested his forehead against his husband's, willing his erection to go down. "Fuck."

Remus pressed a quick kiss to his lips and winked. "Later. If you behave."

They quickly straightened their clothing and walked out to the sitting room to find Harry and Draco standing by the fireplace, both looking awkward.

"Harry, you're looking well!" Sirius quickly walked to his godson and embraced him enthusiastically.

Pulling back from his godfather and noticing his flushed face, Harry quirked a brow. "Do I want to know what took you so long?"

Sirius laughed as Remus' face reddened and wrapped Harry in a hug of his own.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We were just checking on dinner." Remus smiled, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Harry turned to Draco and rolled his eyes. " _Dinner_. Yeah, sure."

Remus stepped forward, ignoring Sirius' laughter and held out his hand to shake Draco's. "Welcome to our home, Draco. I'm glad you could join us."

Draco stood stiffly, but shook Remus' hand. "Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Lupin."

"None of that now, we're to be family. Please, call me Remus."

Draco's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Thank you, Remus."

Draco turned to face Sirius, who seemed to visibly relax a bit when he noticed how tense the younger man was. "I brought you some wine. Harry said you enjoyed a good red, Mr. Black."

Sirius took the proffered bottle, inspecting it after shaking Draco's hand. "Call me Sirius, please. We're already related even without you marrying the Prongslet here."

Sirius peered back up at Draco with a smirk, raising the bottle in his hand slightly. "An 1865 Chateau Lafite? Either you really enjoy the best wine, or you're trying to kiss some arse. It doesn't get much better than this."

Draco's cheeks reddened. "A bit of both, if I'm being honest."

"Well let's go decant this before dinner so we can enjoy it properly." Sirius clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder and pulled him along to the dining room, leaving Remus and Harry behind, both standing with similar expressions.

"What just happened here?" Harry asked, utter confusion across his face.

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea, but they're getting along. Let's go make sure it stays that way."

They walked into the dining room with uncertainty only to find Sirius and Draco by the sideboard, speaking in hushed tones as they took turns bragging on their personal knowledge of fine wines, each new fact more elaborate than the last. When Sirius caught the stern look in Remus' eyes, he quickly opened the bottle.

"I'll go get dinner served." Remus called as he walked towards the kitchen.

Draco offered assistance, but was quickly rebuffed and told to relax as Remus made the final preparations for their meal.

A few minutes later they were all seated around the table, serving themselves and enjoying the wine Draco had brought.

"So, Draco, tell me. Do you enjoy being a Healer?" Remus asked.

Draco wiped his mouth with his serviette before answering. "I do. It's a demanding job, but I truly feel I found a purpose and it's incredibly fulfilling."

Harry gazed at Draco fondly. "He's amazing, don't let him be modest about it."

Draco shook his head, but before he could reply Sirius spoke. "What I really want to know is how your mother took the news you would actually be _working_. I can't imagine my lovely cousin took that well."

Remus kicked his husband under the table and gave him a stern look to which Sirius just smirked.

Draco's smile showed he didn't mind the question though. "No, she wasn't very pleased when I first told her I was entering Healer training, but she eventually understood and has accepted it. After the war," Draco trailed off for a moment looking thoughtful, but met Sirius' eyes. "After the war I wanted to do something to - well, make up for the damage I did, in a way. Becoming a Healer was the best way, I thought. Turns out, I really enjoy it as well."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and studied the blond man who had won his godson's heart. He had to admit, he rather liked how nervous and tense Draco had been when he arrived, and that he readily admitted to trying to impress his future in-law's, so to speak. Harry certainly seemed besotted with him. Maybe this younger Malfoy wasn't such a bad sort after all.

"So how goes the wedding planning?" Sirius asked. "Have you set a date yet?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not exactly."

Remus saw a look pass between Draco and Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest, my mother has definite... _opinions_ on when we should get married." Draco explained.

"Opinions?" Harry scoffed. "You mean she hates anything we tell her we like or want."

"Now Harry, " Remus began. "Narcissa is going to be your mother-in-law and Draco is her only child. You should learn to get along with her for his sake at least."

Draco and Harry both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Remus intoned.

Draco smiled. "They get along quite well actually, Remus. My mother adores Harry." Draco laughed again when Harry rolled his eyes. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. She absolutely fawns over him."

"It drives me spare!" Harry exclaimed. "I like Narcissa, I truly do, but Merlin, she does need to lay off the war hero bit some."

"So the whole 'being gay and not carrying on the family line' isn't an issue with Cissy?" Sirius questioned.

"At first Mother was disappointed, to put it mildly. When she found out it was Harry I was seeing though - let's just say she changed her mind quickly."

"Well I can see how the whole 'Saviour of the Wizarding World bit' would appeal to Cissy." Sirius' smirked. "Now Lucius…"

Draco grinned. "Lucius is probably rolling in his grave."

"He always was a right bastard." Sirius said then winced when Remus kicked him under the table yet again. "Damn it, Moony! _Fine_. Sorry, Draco, I know he was your father and all."

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "No, Remus, Sirius, it's all right. My father _was_ a right bastard." He assured them. "I know we've only briefly discussed my role in the war and how I was basically coerced and I'm sure Harry has told you some before, but please understand that I know the awful person my father became."

"He was still your father though." Remus insisted.

Draco nodded. "Yes, and when I was a small child I idolized him and loved him. That all changed when Voldemort returned and he _willingly_ enslaved us all to that madman. I mourn the father I thought I had growing up. The man he actually was though? No, my mother and I are better off without him."

An uncomfortable silence fell after Draco's statement and they each turned back to their meals.

Sirius finally broke the tense mood. "You never told us what the problem with the wedding date was."

Harry, grateful for his godfather's change of topic, answered. "Well, Draco and I would like to be married soon, but Narcissa insists we should wait for the Summer Solstice."

"Of course she would." Sirius snorted. "A bonding done during the Solstice would be incredibly blessed and powerful."

"That _is_ her reasoning." Draco shrugged.

"You and Remus didn't have some special date for your wedding, did you Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned. "Well, Prongslet, all of our parents are dead and Moony and I don't put much stock in all that Pureblood nonsense."

"You married a half-blood werewolf, not to mention a man." Remus laughed. "It's safe to say your parents would not have been happy no matter how we chose to get married."

"Ah, I wish Walburga had been alive just so I could have the pleasure of killing her with the news!"

Harry laughed at the blissful expression on Sirius' face. "If her portrait was half as bad as she was in real life, I don't blame you."

"Son, she made ol' Lucius look like a jolly elf in comparison." Sirius retorted. "At least I got the pleasure of shagging Moony in front of her portrait once."

"Sirius!" Remus shrieked and smacked his arm.

Harry's jaw dropped and Draco burst into laughter.

"The crazy bitch deserved it Moony!"

Remus' face was beet red and he hid it behind his hands. "You don't need to tell the boys that though!"

"Oh please, Draco's got Black blood in him too. He doesn't embarrass easily." Sirius reasoned.

"Draco may have Black blood, but _I_ don't!" Harry cried.

"Actually, Harry, don't forget your grandmother was a Black before she married your grandfather." Sirius chuckled."Huh. That makes you and Draco related somewhat."

"Here we go." Remus sighed.

"What?" Sirius looked at Remus with wide-eyed innocence. "I'm merely pointing out Harry's familial connections like a dutiful godfather."

Harry looked at Draco beseechingly. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Draco smirked. "Actually I was wondering if I could find whatever hell hole Mother dropped Lucius' portrait into and hang it in our bedroom."

Sirius laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "I'm sure I can help you find it if Cissa won't."

"The manor's quite large, but I'm sure it must be there somewhere if Mother didn't burn it in a fit of rage."

Draco turned to Harry. "We _have_ been talking about sprucing up our flat a bit. Just think of the joy it would bring me, your adoring fiance, to happily inform my father I'll be marrying the man who brought down his Dark Lord." Draco winked. "And a half-blood to boot."

Harry groaned. "Remus, some help would be appreciated here."

Remus shook his head in resignation. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I haven't found a way to stop him once he's started in over thirty years. At least they've moved past the fact you're related to your fiance part."

Sirius grinned. "Oh yes, thanks for reminding me, love!"

Sirius wasn't fazed when Harry dropped his head onto the table."At least you'll be continuing the fine Black family tradition of marrying a cousin, Draco."

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "See, love? That's one Pureblood tradition we can assure Mother we'll be intending to keep."

Sirius turned to Remus with a grin. "I like this boy."

Remus rolled his eyes and sank back in his chair.

Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder and winked at Sirius. "Would you like to come with me to visit Lucius' grave when I tell him I'm changing my name to Potter once we marry?"

Sirius guffawed and raised his wineglass towards Draco. "Welcome to the family, son."

Remus sighed and shrugged at Harry. "At least they're handsome."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: Special thanks to my amazing beta SandraSempra!

This is a belated wedding gift for the fabulous WolfStarPups90 who loves our Wolfstar boys with the same ferocity I do. You're amazing and I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I loved writing it for you!

Reviews are delicious. 😉


End file.
